yaoi, vous avez dit yaoi ?
by XYZ263103
Summary: un délire sasunaru tt soft lol.


Voilà le genre de délire que je me tape à presque chaque scans que je finis de lire...suffit d'un truc looool. j'adore partir dans tous les sens et essayé de deviner ce qu'il pourrait se passer pour de vrai, ou pour de faux aussi comme ici lol ça m'amuse tout autant.

Bref, merki pour les petites reviews, c'est bien sympa tout ce que j'y vois ça aide bien quand on a pas le moral pour réviser mdr. et par rapport à ça, moi aussi flyingfoddess je me pose cette question parfois... pk ?

pis merci à Yumi pr la review aussi pr la song fic 6, je sais plus si je t'ai renvoyé quelque chose...t'en fais pas, j'ai compris ce que t'as voulu dire au fait, j'espère que le bloc d'appart n'a pas été réveillé quand tu as vu l'alerte dans ta boite hotmail ? lol

bref j'arrête la mon blabla, donc c un sasunaru tout soft on va dire...bonne lecture et à plus avec quelque chose de sûrement plus long.

xyz

* * *

**Yaoi, vous avez dit yaoi ?**

Sakura était alanguie sur son lit. Elle avait préparé une tasse de chocolat froid sur sa table de chevet, un paquet de gâteau près de son oreiller. La rosée tendit la main sur une pile de livre près du matelas, en prit un et se mit à le lire. Toute sa chambre était remplie de deux types de livres, les uns, médicaux, ne prenaient pas le plus de place, puisque s'était un tout autre genre qui le faisait. Elle était à fond dans un passage, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, elle allait attraper un biscuit quand un bruit la ramena à la réalité. Sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Naruto était assis sur ses talons, l'air extrêmement sérieux, le rouge aux joues, une goutte coulant le long de sa face, bouche béante.

-Na…Na….

-Sakura chaaaan, y font quoi les deux mecs là ? le blond tournait le magazine dans tous les sens possibles.

-NARUTO !!! BAKA !!! pose mon yaoi tout de suite !!!

-Ne ?

Voyant la rosée arriver comme une furie vers lui, il décida courageusement de fuir, emportant avec lui la fameuse bande dessinée qui composait donc la deuxième lecture principale de la jeune fille. Une heure et des poussières plus tard d'une cavalcade intense dans Konoha, il parvint enfin à la semer. Derrière une poubelle, le souffle court, il laissait son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. C'est alors que son attention fut attiré par la couverture du Be Boy Gold. Sa curiosité atteignit un pic et il sut que le seul endroit où il pourrait le lire en paix, serait chez l'Uchiha actuellement en mission. Alors après avoir vérifié ses arrières, il se déplaça furtivement et arriva finalement devant la porte de chez son rival.

L'Uzumaki ne chercha pas très loin, fractionnant la serrure qui s'offrait à lui avec une technique de base d'espionnage, il s'invita dans le petit appart. Derechef il prit place dans un fauteuil large et confortable sous une fenêtre mais pas trop en vue de l'extérieur, et ouvrit le précieux bouquin qui déversa sur lui son trésor yaoitique. Au rythme de sa lecture, sa face prenait des couleurs vermeilles et il eut très vite soif, trouvant sa gorge bien sèche. Deux heures plus tard le pavé, regroupant plusieurs chapitres qui laissaient à chaque dernière case un _à suivre_ prometteur, fut finit. Naruto n'en revenait pas du voyage dont il revenait, il releva la tête, fermant le volume, un léger frisson le long de l'échine. Le pire trouvait-il, était que cela l'avait intéressé. Il se leva, se décidant à le rendre à sa coéquipière, mais uniquement si elle lui permettait de lui emprunter la suite. Il fit un 90° vers la sortie et sursauta, laissant tomber dans un bruit sourd l'énorme volume à terre.

-Sa..Sasuke !

-Tu remarques enfin ma présence Usuratonkachi ? le brun tranquillement assis sur le bras d'un fauteuil le fixait étrangement.

-Que…que…

-Le bouquin était si intéressant que ça ?

-Hein ?

-…….le brun eut un sourire énigmatique et descendit lentement les yeux sur le volume à terre.

A cette réaction, tout revint au blond qui se pencha, attrapa le livre en paniquant, et s'en fut à vitesse V en frôlant le brun. L'Uchiha fut d'abord surpris, puis un grand rire se fit entendre dans le silence environnant. Naruto courait comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant chez la médecin ninja. Cette dernière arrivait justement chez elle et ne le laissa pas filer, l'attrapant par le col, menaçante.

-NARUTOOO !!!

-Ca…Calme-toi Sa…Sakura chaan, je…

-OU EST-IL !!!

-Je..je…je le rends si tu meprêteslasuite !!! d'une traite la phrase était sortie.

-…..HEIN ? heiiin ? quoi ? la rosée croyait avoir mal entendu. Mais le silence et la gène du blond lui prouva que non.

-S't'plait ? le blond regardait le sol, rouge comme jamais.

-Quoi ? t'aimes le yaoi ? mais la dernière fois tu t'es moqué de moi non ?

-…ben oui de toi mais pas de la chose en elle-même…mais en fait c'est plutôt intéressant et y'a des dessins superbes….

-…O…key…tu te moques pas de moi là hein ? le blond bougea énergétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Tiens. Il lui tendit le magazine, regardant toujours le sol et ne compris pas pourquoi elle ne le prenait pas.

-NARUTO !!!!

-Quoi ? relevant la tête, il vit ce qu'il lui tendait et une sueur froide coula le long de son échine. Un exemplaire du Kama sutra attendait qu'elle le prenne en main. Qu'est ce que…..

-USURATONKACHI !!! Sasuke arrivait en trottant, l'air moqueur, balayant les airs du précieux volume qu'il avait lu en partie peu avant.

-……..les deux autres rougissaient, silencieux.

-Kukuku, le brun se pencha à l'oreille du blond. Je savais pas que ça t'intéressais Usuratonkachi. Sinon j'aurais pas autant hésité.

-Hein ? le blond le regarda enfin dans les yeux et chopa la trouille. Il avait l'impression d'être une sucrerie en face d'un hypoglycémique en pleine crise. Et là, l'empêchant de fuir, Sasuke l'embrassa à pleine bouche, faisant sursauter la rosée.

-SASUKE KUUUUNNN !!!!

-TEME !!!

Sakura hurlait, lui frappant le bras pour qu'il arrête, Naruto tentait de sortir de sa poigne, mais sa face montrait qu'il avait aimé cela. Et lorsqu'il recommença en riant, la jeune fille détruisit le sol pour le stopper, arrivant juste à le faire disparaître dans un brouillard, un rictus et un clin d'œil en prime. Elle vit Naruto qui semblait malade, une sueur froide s'étant emparée de lui lorsqu'il eut pensé à ce qui allait s'en doute se passer. De toute manière, il venait de lire un livre hautement explicite et l'Uchiha l'avait sans doute feuilleter. Mais pire que tout, ses yeux ne lâchait pas la lecture personnelle du brun qui s'agitait dans un geste d'au revoir en direction de la rosée qui pleurait de rage.

Bien des malédictions plus tard, Sakura se calma enfin et partit s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Ino se tenait près d'elle, l'ayant trouvé en pleine crise de larme devant sa maison et elles se consolaient comme elles pouvaient lorsqu'un hurlement de douleur résonna dans tout le village, s'ensuivit une énorme explosion, l'onde de choc faisant trembloter subtilement le sol. Elles se regardèrent et comprirent, découragées. La blonde attrapa son appareil photo et elles sortirent de la boutique de fleurs. Pile au bon instant, l'appareil photo crépita alors que Sasuke passait devant elles en boxer, tenant à la main son sabre et pouffant un rire sadique entrecoupé de rictus pervers. Pas très loin derrière suivait un Naruto à trois queues, toute haine dehors, accélérant la cadence, alors qu'il avait enfilé à l'envers son caleçon. Elles ne perdirent pas une miette de la scène, pleurant et gémissant leurs peines à haute voix tout de même, et relevant au passage les quelques suçons visibles et surtout, les cordes qui pendaient arrachées aux poignets et chevilles de l'homme bête.

Apparemment, l'Uchiha était un adepte des pratiques S&M, à moins que le blond n'ait vraiment voulu se sauver. En tout cas, le pauvre Naruto en avait fait les frais. Ino lui fit le signe de la victoire, et ensemble, elles se rendirent dans la boutique photos du coin, histoire de développer ça le plus vite possible avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, puis de les diffuser au gré de leurs petites envies. Les deux jeunes filles rirent donc machiavéliquement et les deux garçons continuèrent de se courir après.


End file.
